A test system may include a test computer, such as a personal computer (PC). A test system user may use peripheral buses from the test computer to connect directly with a unit under test (UUT). Such a testing configuration can sometimes create functional and logistical problems for the test system user. For example, functionally, connecting a peripheral bus (e.g., an Ethernet bus) directly to the UUT can put the test computer at risk. In some cases, the direct connection can make the test computer vulnerable to malfunctions of the UUT, which can potentially damage the test system. Logistically, there may also be problems associated with connecting the test computer directly to the UUT. For example, computers typically have a shorter lifespan than UUTs, which can affect compatibility between the two. In a related issue, computer system buses may change over time, making it difficult to find a computer capable of servicing a legacy peripheral bus used on a UUT. This compatibility issue can constrain selection of new test computers, e.g., to older models that support legacy peripheral buses. Also, the test computer may not be located in close proximity to a UUT interface, making direct connection between the UUT and the test computer difficult.